Sympathy for the Undead
by Saslyax
Summary: The road to our fragile trust is rocky at best. My genuine trust is something only a few, select individuals have earned over my many years of life. This mortal better not take my gift lightly. Dedicated to: the little vampire lover.
1. Rookery's Knave

**Sympathy for the Undead**

**By:**

**Saslyax**

**Summary:**** The road to our fragile trust is rocky at best. My genuine trust is something only a few, select individuals have earned over my many years of life. This mortal better not take my gift lightly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Vampire.**

**Warning: Spoilers for the movie, but then, why would you read fan fiction if you haven't seen it?**

* * *

**Chapter I**

"**Rookery's Knave"**

* * *

A nagging apprehension lifts from my heavy heart, the moment I see Rudolph awaiting our return. He knows better than to wander off on his own, for extended periods of time. I feared Rookery had gotten to him; the hunter has been closing in on us recently, with the aid of his damnable, tracking contraptions! I will have to chastise Rudolph for his blatant disregard of my rules and from nearly staking my heart due to all of the worry!

My eyes narrow when Anna makes a snide comment about Rudolph, "sneaking off like some day walker." Rudolph off handedly remarks that he wishes it to be true. My children mean no offense to me. It is just their inane chatter, but the subject is still a sore spot on my soul.

Centuries ago I promised I'd find a way to return our lost mortality after I failed to protect them from the feral vampires raiding our village. I can't afford another failure on my behalf! There is so much at stake here! If don't locate the stone, I will condemn my family to another three centuries of this hellish existence.

Two nights isn't a lot of time, especially since the stone practically fell out of existence. Neither hunter nor vampire has any clue to its whereabouts. Von was our only hope. He was the only one able to get a sniff of the stone's trail. Rumors say he was the stone's last keeper, others say he died with the stone inches from his grasp, either way I have no idea what happened to either of them, but I have to figure it out! I have to become the grand tracker my brother was! I refuse to witness the looks of disappointment on my children's faces if I come back empty-handed.

Hungry hisses reach my sensitive ears. Irritating, fear-drenched screams follow them. Gregory is in a thirst driven frenzy. He only gets that way when it comes to human blood. I fear for the worst.

Rudolph dashes over to his brother and gives him a good shove. Rudolph commands, "No, Gregory! He's my _friend_!" He puts so much emphasis and power into that one word. Friend.

Dear lord, my eyes and ears must be playing tricks on me. I blink a few times just to be certain they aren't deceiving me. I hastily pursue my youngest son when the human refuses to vanish like a bad dream.

I gasp, "_A mortal_!"

Rudolph knows better than to associate with humans, never mind bringing one home with him like a stray mutt! I taught him better than that. How many times have I drilled into his head the dangers of mortals?

_Humans constantly hunt us down, Rudolph. It will only get worse if more are aware of our existence. They would gather in hysterical mobs driven by fear. They'd kill us all without a second thought. They will never accept us until we become one of them again. That is why we need the stone. Do you understand, Rudolph? _My long lectures echo in my mind.

I tower over the small human, and my fierce glare penetrates the mortal's comfort zone. The human shivers and reeks of cowardice, but with my son's reassuring hand on his shoulder the human gains a backbone. He declares, "I'm Rudolph's friend, and he gave me a bite proof guarantee."

The human is bold, disrespectful, and insolent. It's terribly distasteful. I know my son has been especially lonely and distant these past few years, but to be desperate enough to bring home this lowly thing?

I am disgusted with myself for not dealing with the issue earlier. I should have provided more attention to him during the long hours of hiding instead if brooding over the stone, or allowed Rudolph to associate with the other vampire clans. My dislike of other vampires has led my son onto a disastrous path.

"You could be anything to my son. Victimized, slave, dinner perhaps, but you can never be his _friend_!" My hands wrap around the human's throat as I lift him into the air with my superior strength. The human's eyes widen from terror and twisted awe.

"He likes vampires! He dreams about us!" Rudolph continues to beg for his so called friend's safety.

"Am I in your dreams, mortal?" _Oh, god_! Is Anna _flirting_ with the human?

Where have I gone wrong in my parenting? Rudolph is plagued by his obsession with this human of his, even going as far as _befriending_ the thing, Anna has become a hopeless romantic willing to sell herself to this mortal, and Gregory desires to drain every last human in Scotland, and wage war against them in his insane crusade.

"And he knows about the amulet!" That catches my attention, and manages to distract me from my sour thoughts.

I smirk as my mind draws satisfying conclusions. "Ah, then he's a spy, Rookery's knave." If the human isn't already Rookery's servant I'm sure he'd sell us out in a heartbeat if the opportunity were present.

The very idea of holding Rookery's lackey by the throat is delectable. I sense Gregory's glee; his lust for revenge, driven by his hunger for sweet, human blood practically mirrors my own desires. How I long to get back at Rookery for threatening our undead lives, at the damn vampires who turned us into monsters. My grip tightens.

Angelic coos resonate in my eardrums. "_Darling_, he doesn't look like a spy." Freda's calming hand is on my shoulder, trying to snap me out of my senselessness. Her soothing voice eases my rage. It always does. I immediately relinquish my hold on the human, and let his feet slowly touch the ground.

My leash is short, and I can't help but obey her every word like a dog would to its master. Sweet Freda doesn't even need to use compulsion to get others to follow her every beck and call. She holds a great empathy with all living creatures. "Mortal or not he's just a boy, but if you insist on eating him go ahead." And uses that to her advantage.

Freda smiles wily as she delicately pulls my heartstrings. She gently strokes my hand with soft fingertips, and her full lips brush against my skin in a tantalizing sweep. If I were human I'd find myself in an uncomfortable situation right about now. Luckily (_sadly_) my blood remains as cold and stagnant as ever.

"I-I never said I would. That's impossible!"

Stuttering is beneath me, but Freda manages to turn my brain into mush. Yet, I wonder how my mind still stays as sharp as ever at the same time? Everyone is so keen on trusting this human. I find the very idea to be incredibly foolish. The human must be using trickery! He must use his small stature and young age to wrap Rudolph around his fingertips, advertising the idea of friendship, and he charms Freda and Anna with those wide, puppy eyes. At least Gregory has some reason about the matter.

I can't bear to have this mortal in my company any longer. I will tear my eyes out if I have to witness him fool my family. The longer I allow him to stay the more likely the ramifications will bite me harder in the ass. I growl, "_Leave I say_!"

"But Rudolph-!" The human whines and protests. It's almost endearing, the way he stays by my son's side. It's almost a believable lie.

I cut off his words with my own. "Should never of befriend you! _Leave I say_!"

When hiding from the daylight, Freda fills her endless time toying with my emotions, seeing how far she can push and pull. Well, I too enjoy playing games, creating challenges, and power plays. If the mortal can withhold my withering stare, and continue to stand by my son's side with wholehearted loyalty and devotion I _might_ consider letting him stay.

Growling and hissing like a mad beast, I lunge forwards with my fangs erect. I half expect the mortal to grow a set and remain rooted to his spot next to my son, but I am not surprised when he turns tail and runs for his life, screaming all the way as he searches for the quickest path home to mommy and daddy.

I knew it. Humans are all the same: weak, cowardly, and selfish. The brat doesn't deserve my son's company, my undying trust.

A menacing shrill reaches my keen ears. It's a sound I've grown accustomed to, especially over these recent weeks. It's a hunter's vampire-killing weapons. It's terrible how many torturous mechanisms have been invented over the years to make death all the more painful for us and simpler for the hunters to dish out.

I spit, "_Rookery_!" The name is vile on my tongue.

Wooden stakes buzz past me in a relentless rain. Fear courses through my veins as panic strikes my still heart. I must get my family to safety! I make no hesitation as I herd my family away from the hunter, and behind the nearby ruins of crumbled architecture and ancient tombs.

Crying aloud to Freda, I fiercely order, "Take the family and run!"

Indecision torments my dear Freda. She is unwilling to abandon me, and serve my soul to the hunter on a shiny, silver platter. At the moment, she reeks of weakness and unbreakable loyalty. My eyes harden, and she knows there is no time for games of dominance. I hiss, "_Do_ as I say!"

This time there is no hesitation harassing her; she fully submits to my commands. It is pertinent that the children get out of here with their undead lives intact. Freda understands this, and hushes the children behind the tombstones where the small human hid, as they wait for an opportunity to escape unharmed.

I glower at the messy situation. This is entirely the little human's fault! This cemetery has been our home for weeks. It has been like a king's palace compared to the other hellholes we've been forced to dwell in. It is no coincidence that the night the mortal arrives is also the same night Rookery discovers our hideaway. I knew the little human was Rookery's pet.

Like an endangered bird I fan out my magnificent cape, so it resembles my beautiful bat wings. I put on my last show of fearlessness for my family and ferociousness for my enemy. My eyes lock with the hunter's; our gazes are filled with nothing but utter loathing for the other. I snarl, "Do your worst, _human_!"

Rookery grows livid at my command, and hastily aligns his stake shooter at my chest cavity. I prepare for the incoming projectile, which will give me an immediate one-way trip to Hell. I fear true death, but I'm perfectly willing to throw my life aside if it buys my family the time and chance to evade the end of a hunter's stake.

Seconds drag on, and the harsh impact never comes. In the heat of the moment, my emotionally high mind barely registers the little human sever the wire of the weapon with one of Rookery's own tools. I don't really care about that. All I care about is the fact that I am still _alive_, and Rookery is now _weaponless_.

Fury and bloodlust overtake me. I growl and leap forwards, ready to rip Rookery's icy heart from his chest, and sink my fangs into it. I will revel in my victory, lick my lips as I drain his heart, and smirk at his dead, empty eyes.

Just as I am about to sink my claws into his chest, Rookery whips out a cross he has hidden god knows where, and hides behind his shield. I am blinded, and bellow in pain from the dual weapon; the cross repels me, while the light scorches my pale skin. It feels like I have already died, and I'm drowning in hellfire.

Rookery is aware of the little human who sabotaged his plans, and takes his eyes away from me, believing me to be too weak to do a thing. Big mistake. I seize the moment, and use my dwindling strength to flee, leaving the little human to fend off Rookery on his own.

There's a slight twinge in my heart as I abandon the little human since he did _spare_ my undead life, but this one act of kindness and compassion won't win me over, and have me fawning at his feet with gratitude. I have more pertinent matters to attend to, like my family. They are in danger because of _this child_. I refuse to worry over a human and his false sympathy.

The child's fright leaves a repulsive tang in my nostrils, and sends shivers across my skin. It has become quite distasteful, the increasing whimpers even more so as Rookery's hatred and rage fill the air. These feelings are not sent my way. Maybe the child's sympathy for the undead is truly genuine.

Doubt and guilt are two emotions I refuse to have for a human, so I flee. I never once look back.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**First of all, this fic is dedicated to the little vampire lover who requested a Frederick & Tony fic about what Frederick thinks of Tony after they share their vision.**

**Everything will pretty much go the same way it did in the movie. Hopefully, since it's in Frederick's POV it will sound like the same familiar storyline, but will also be a new experience since Frederick is telling the story. His thoughts aren't always clear as day; I think the movie only skims the surface of his thoughts. So this is what I think Frederick is thinking.**

**This is just a short little fic, so there will be one more chapter then this is done.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Posted: 3-07-10**

**Revised: 8-17-13**


	2. Vampire Sympathizer

**Sympathy for the Undead**

**By:**

**Saslyax**

* * *

**Chapter II**

"**Vampire Sympathizer"**

* * *

My heart is light from relief; we all managed to escape Rookery unscathed. If I weren't this merry I would be completely furious at Freda. My moment of lighthearted bliss is _very_ transient. My hardened mind quickly reminds me of the many close calls, and poor decision-making; Freda's foolish thinking could have gotten the entire family staked! She had ample time to hide with Rookery's full attention on me.

When I receive a slight opening and escape I am unpleasantly surprised to witness my entire clan hovering around the entrance to our crypt like moths to a dangerous flame.

Freda anxiously awaits my safe return, Gregory is ready to drain Rookery, and then stake the hunter with his own weapon, Anna fawns over her human knight, and Rudolph keeps a concerned eye on both me and his human.

I exert my wavering energy, to herd them into the deeper chambers of the tomb.

The facts are right in front of me: Every single one of them would have run right into their executioner's arms, had that stake met my flesh. Indecision was the only thing holding them back. My death would've been enough of an incentive to allow their emotions to blind their reason and chase after fantasies of revenge.

How foolish!

If it weren't for that child, _no_, I refuse to let my mind meander back to that _human_! I hastily redirect my thoughts onto Freda and her rash actions, "You waited for me when I deliberately ordered you to flee," I grit out through clenched teeth. "You put the children and yourself in needless danger!"

"_Dear_, lets be rational." Freda's voice is strained, and the air crackles from the tension radiating off of the two to us. "You know I could never leave your side, and the _children_ are certainly _old_ enough to make their own decisions."

I scoff. That's hardly a valid point. The children certainly don't act it most of the time.

"Your words do not bind us to your every whim!" Freda shrieks.

Her honey-brown gaze hardens like muddy ice and burns like hellfire. I manage to infuriate the composed Freda. It's a task I am highly proud of at the present moment. I finally dug underneath her calm and flawless skin. Her anger is so delicious. If I weren't cursed to this cold, unfeeling death I would make little haste, and unleash my bottled up rage in a session of angry, heated passion.

"We," Freda motions to her and the children, "should be the angry ones here. You'd throw your own life away for empty matters. Besides, that is the less pressing concern here. How could you abandon that child when he saved your life! Doesn't that prove his loyalty to you? You know, Rookery won't hesitate-!"

Her words are rushed. They drown in the emotion she invests into this human. It's disgraceful, weak, and objectionable. Damn Freda and her unsightly attachment towards the boy.

"_Enough_!" My single word slices through Freda's rambling, and resonates within the chamber. My angry word slowly fades away and loses its potency.

"_No_! It's not '_enough'_! How could you leave Tony? After everything he's done for me, for you, for us vampires! You owe him your life for what he's done!" Rage pours off of my son and floods the crypt. Rudolph bares his fangs at me and his eyes flash red as he slowly loses command of his emotions, and becomes enveloped within passion.

I feel his fury and overflowing worry. I know the two emotions very well. I fear what they will do to his sanity. What if he runs outside to protect his little human in a suicidal act? I growl. I refuse to let my son walk right into the hunter's grasp.

"Rudolph, I forbid you to throw your life away for some human."

"_Frederick_, I never took you to be so cowardly, yet here you are running from your emotions. You are such a hypocrite. It's a sickening sight to witness," Freda says.

My ears ache. I can barely hear a thing with Freda and Rudolph double-teaming me with their relentless shouting, aiming their sharpened insults at my heart. Surely, Rookery has heard our inane squabbling. All of Scotland probably has.

"Unlike you, I refuse to dishonor my name by abandoning a friend!" Rudolph's fists are tightly clenched, and he fixates his icy glare at me. "_I hate you so much_."

My mood travels south. It wounds me to hear those words fly out of my son's mouth. Yet, he has a perfect reason to hate me; Rudolph speaks the truth after all. I haven't acted this lowly in centuries. Honor is something I never like to tarnish. It's the reason why I drifted my family off of human blood. How can I be so hateful and untrusting towards the thing I claim I want to become again? Freda speaks the truth as well.

Finally managing to cease my torrent of senselessness, I detect that Anna is close to tears after witnessing our bitter argument. Gregory remains silent and calculating, but I have an inkling he wouldn't immediately lust after the child's blood, if he ever saw the human again.

Not a single soul sides with me. I must swallow my swelling pride and admit defeat on this matter; my family is sound in their judgment. My jaded thinking and narrow mindedness causes me to fall closer to the monster opposing us, _Rookery_. I feel soiled inside at the mere thought that my distrust for humans nearly mirrors his hatred for us vampires.

High tension still fills the stale air. One wrong word could detonate another round of fury spats: with Freda and Rudolph so close to the edge, and with my unstable hold of my wrath at the present moment. I am still very adamant on locking Rudolph down here, so he will not get himself killed.

Through universal irony, the child crashes down into our hollow. Rudolph wastes very little time, and sprints over to the skylight opening to greet his human. At least the human diffuses our family moment of lunacy, especially since the enemy is so near. I find it funny that the child restores our rationality and makes the air breathable again, especially when he is the cause of our uproar.

My son's happy reunion with his human is cut short when Rookery fires a flare down into our home.

Instinctively, I lift my cape to shield my family and myself from the fierce light illuminating the cavernous room. Rudolph manages to duck for cover, at the last second. The child gapes at the dark elegance of our underground hideaway when the light permits his eyes to study it in more detail.

The light is quick to die, and the friendly darkness eats all previous traces of its harsh brightness. My keen senses return with the shadows and remain sharp as swords until I hear Rookery's receding footsteps. I mentally praise the grave keeper for possessing the gall to kick Rookery's ass out of _my_ turf.

I relax a bit, knowing we are given a temporary moment of reprieve from the tiresome games of cat and mouse. My attention promptly fixates onto the child.

Standing tall, I approach him. Every fiber in my being protests the idea of trusting a mortal, but I am willing to give the child a chance to prove his worth to me. The boy's actions seem sincere, his eyes hold innocence, but I will not dismiss my gut instincts so lightly. I still cling to a shard of suspicion.

Masking my inner turmoil and all evidence of compassion, I slip into my cold demeanor once more as I near the newcomer. Only the trustworthy deserve to witness my kindness and concern.

I reprimand the child in a stern tone, "What you did was foolish," I refer to his lack of self-preservation, and thoughtless bravado. It is insane to be willing to squander his long lifespan, for a human at least, for complete strangers.

Freda gives me a reprimanding look for my blunt response. "Foolish, but _brave_," she corrects in complete awe. The child clearly impresses her; I don't know whether I should feel as impressed too, or envious at the high praise he receives from my lovely.

Intently scrutinizing the child, I eye his every move, his every breath, trying to spot or sniff out any signs of deceit, or glean the good within his soul. In no time, I soon see a suspicious act. The human's eyes draw towards my amulet, like metal to a magnet. The child's hand slowly reaches out and clamps onto the dangling silver.

The nerve of this mortal!

Reacting on pure, protective instinct my hand claws onto the mortal's. I am ready to crush his fingers, sever his hand, and snap his neck, _anything_, if he endangers my family's chance at salvation.

Images of some far off realm overload my senses. I am no longer before the impudent mortal. I am in a world that flickers in and out of focus; the colors fade and then return with much more intensity. Everything around me feels like a very vivid and surreal dream. My mind is given very little time to ponder the facts. It is chained to the core of this place, forced to simply go along for the ride and silently observe.

The landscape is eerily empty, void of any sentient life, but I soon glimpse a gorgeous goddess ride in at twilight's fall. Her eyes lock onto some unknown form as she approaches a crevice in the cliff. She pulls on the reigns, and gracefully descends from her beautiful white stallion.

My vision zooms onto the woman as she drapes her scarlet, riding cape over a prone man's body to raise his ice-cold body temperature. I notice the strange coat of arms. I have seen many family crests, being an aristocrat, but this crest is completely foreign to me.

My thoughts snap back to the woman, and are forbidden to stray from the scene. She glimpses a ruby glint in the man's firm grasp. She gently unhinges the stranger's prying grip. She carefully picks up the Stone of Attamon, fully entranced by its beauty and overflowing power.

My eyes widen.

The man instinctively awakens and hisses heatedly; his fangs protrude forward as he seizes the woman's hand, much like I did with the child. It is then that I recognize the man, _Von_!

Their eyes briefly lock and the gazes become glossy. Their faces blur as the vision is at its termination.

Before this world fades back into the past's iron clad vault, vague thoughts, memories, and intense emotions, not my own, briefly barrage into my vulnerable mind. It is so haste. I can barely discern the meaning of a single sliver of the memory fragments. Just as quickly the assault ends, it jerks me back into the grim, colorless cemetery.

This is impossible! It is a mere legend. A nearly dead fairytale. A rumor spread like the plague centuries ago! My family gives me worried looks, and the child stumbles back in dazed confusion.

"…We shared a vision," I clarify in scarcely contained amazement.

"He shares a sympathy for our kind!" Freda is simply overjoyed.

I retell the strange vision to my family, though they can never truly understand the sentiment and experience I felt. Mere words couldn't replicate that. This vision has helped me greatly. It is a huge piece to the grand puzzle, and I know that woman is key to unlocking all of the answers. I saw her and Von's blank gaze at the end; she too is a sympathizer.

I announce my concise plans for finding the stone.

"I can help," the child insists brightly at the prospect of further aiding us.

The child may be a sympathizer, but that does not make him indubitably loyal to my family. I'd rather he go home and forget this night ever happened. He helped us greatly, but his presence will only impede our search and possibly shine unwanted attention onto us, intentional or not. The boy is _eight_, filled with naivety, and far to young to involve in these pressing matters.

I brush the sympathizer off with my default cold aloofness, "It's too risky to involve a mortal."

"What have we got to lose? We've been searching for _three centuries_." Rudolph says, desperation wavers within his tone. A slight tinge of the resent he showed me earlier is present in his statement, even though he has calmed down into his more passive behavior.

Faint, lingering leftovers of my previous anger seeps back within me. I grow spiteful that my son is just as loyal to the human as he is to his family. Family should easily trump this flimsy bond he has with this mortal!

Irate, I reprimand, "This is what comes from contact with mortals: _Disrespect_! _Insolence_!"

"Frederick, he does have a point," Freda says with that damn smile of hers.

Deep down I know that. I know it to be helpful to have human allies, but it still does not erase my conflicting feelings on the matter. I just have to put my faith in Rudolph and his trust in his friend. I have to let Rudolph grow up and make his own decisions, for once. He is old enough to fly on his own without me holding his wings.

However, that does not mean my anger at Rudolph's disrespect has disappeared, or that I will embrace the sympathizer in a loving hug.

Cutting Rudolph's chastisement short, I firmly declare, "Alright, help if you can, but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy, or my wrath will be unveiled! Am I clear?"

Throughout my statement I menacingly approach the child, and he clumsily trips over the stairs in his feeble attempt to keep his distant from me.

The child doesn't reply to my question, and I give him a fierce glare to elicit a response. The boy's fright spikes, and he nods his head so wildly I fear it will disconnect from his spine.

Eager to leave, the sympathizer turns towards the exit. Rudolph shadows his human's footsteps. Before they leave I advise, "I must warn you. My trust is something only a few, select individuals have been lucky enough to earn throughout my many years of life. You better not take my gift lightly." The child fiercely nods again before scampering outside, with Rudolph trailing behind.

"I think my father really likes you." I hear my son say to his human friend, as he escorts the boy home.

There is no contempt in his words as he tries to enlighten the human on my callous on the outside, sympathetic on the inside nature. Rudolph is sharp on things like that, just like his mother. Things may be a bit awkward between us when my son returns, but I know our petty argument will not leave any long lasting aftershocks within our relationship.

Freda gives me a forgiving look before she lightly brushes her lips against my own. "I am glad you are giving the child a chance, but I think you were a bit too hard on him."

Freda senses my tenseness and nods at me. I need to be alone for a while, to ponder the night's tiresome events, and she knows it of course.

I glower slightly that _she _dismisses_ me_, but I am too worn to really care.

I leave my family's company and venture deeper into the underground crypt. I am sure Gregory will follow suit and go off on his own, to think, and Anna might need some consolation from her mother after all of tonight's drama.

Once alone, my thoughts race:

A vampire and a human sharing a vision is an extremely rare occurrence. There have only been a few claims of it happening in history. None are that reliable, but it did succeed in fueling the hysteria and stakings centuries ago.

Only a true sympathizer will be able to foresee events to aid a vampire's quest and be willing to let one of the undead glimpse at their heart before the connection brakes. This child _is_ a true sympathizer for the undead.

My guilt grows as I replay the night's previous occurrences. I left a boy, _a mere child_, on his own to fend off Rookery. Me, of all people, should know the consequences. I should have acted differently. I was there when the vampire hysterics were most potent. Sympathizers burned along with the vampires for "being under their devilish spell." I know for a fact, Rookery will not hesitate to kill a sympathizer, even if it is a child.

I am such a hypocrite, to be so callous towards the child. I acted rashly, jumped to irrational conclusions. It was most likely a mere coincidence that Rookery and the child showed up on the same night. Hell, it could have been my own sloppiness, or Rookery's increasing cleverness.

Then, I forbade Rudolph from honoring his bond and trust in his human. It's against everything I've taught him: _Honor is something you should never tarnish, Rudolph._

Rudolph would die for the boy. The child would die for my son. Just like I would relinquish my life over and over to save my family's. Sacrifice follows along with family and my trust. I cannot always be the sacrifice; it is the harsh truth I must learn to accept.

I know I was overly insensitive with the child, but it is part of whom I am. I distrust and act cold towards anyone outside my small circle. I doubt the child knows it, but he managed to grab an ounce of my respect and trust. I hope he treasures it, nurses it tenderly, and guards that shard with as much ferocity as I would.

I have high hopes. The sympathizer better not shatter them.

My eyes rest, but my minds never stops replaying that vision we shared. I think of the crest. It reads, "Solo animo at manuforti." I need to find which family the woman belongs to. It taunts my brain and reminds me of the mere 48 hours I have left to find the source of our salvation.

Alone in spirit, but with strong hand.

I know many a crest, but this one is cruelly unfamiliar to me. Maybe I need the sympathizer's assistance after all.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Yeah, so I lied last chapter… I can't fit all everything I want into one more chapter. Well, technically I could, but it'd be really long. So I'm thinking 4 chapters in all. This was actually supposed to be part of chapter one, but it was getting too long and aggravating so I split it up.**

**Hopefully, I can keep my ass in gear and won't slack off with this fic. I have a tendency to do that… "-**

**In this chapter I took more artistic liberties in the beginning scene. I hope it fits in here, and doesn't sound too off since the rest mirrors the movie, cause the chances of this actually happening is slim. We never really get to see the Sackville-Bagg family feuds. We get a glimpse with Frederick and Gregory and Rudolph. I think their fights could get ruthless and they must have them. I mean spending 300 years with the same people they're bound to be at each others throats, but at the same time still extremely loving and loyal to each other. **

**So far Frederick's thoughts have been really focused on Freda, Tony, and Rudolph. So for the next two chapters there'll be more interactions with Frederick and Gregory and Anna (I don't want to leave them out), but Frederick's won't forget about Tony.**

**Anyway, if it isn't too much trouble leave a review! They really make my day, and I'd love to know what you think. Constructive crit is helpful too. Thanks for reading!**

**Posted: 3-21-10**

**Revised: 8-18-13**


	3. Tony Thompson

**Sympathy for the Undead**

**By:**

**Saslyax**

* * *

**Chapter III**

"**Tony Thompson"**

* * *

I've been a parent for too long. How it would be a nice vacation for me to age: to have my mind decay, my wit wither, and simply succumb to becoming a senile fool, just so I can get a moments rest from my children. How they inflict me with an intolerable headache, as of late. Always causing me worry, frustration, or some other anxiety, whether it is from their choice of friends or diet.

Gregory has always been a loyal son to me. He never questions any of my demands and complies with my requests. I have scarcely argued with him about family concerns. Even though he is rebellious, he respects my wishes.

Of course, he chooses _now_ to act out, like a proper adolescent. I do not need the extra stress weighing me down, with the comet so near, when Rookery is so engrossed on ending us.

Striding over to my son, I corner Gregory like an entranced deer. I state, "You bit him."

I can't even phrase it like a question or eliminate the rigid tone and underlying anger in my voice. I know the answer; I know my eldest too damn well.

Gregory lazily hops down from the cobweb-covered ledge and leaves Rudolph's side. He replies, "Just a taste."

He speaks with juvenile apathy. He acts as if I asked him how his night was at the dinner table. There is also an undertone of absolute smugness in his statement, and he proudly licks the blood off of his lips, in a show of defiance. Gregory even has the nerve to idly turn his back on me and walk away, seemingly without a care in the night.

Barely holding back a growl at his attitude and deliberate disrespect I spit out, "Was it worth betraying your family?"

Over the years I've compiled a list of rules for my children to obey. Avoiding human settlements, staving off of human blood, and avoid being killed by hunters are three rules high up on the list, gleaming in golden lettering.

All human blood ever brought us is trouble. It tempts us with its rich flavor and controls us through continual hunger and cravings. Choking on bland animal blood at least gives us restraint over the cravings. When Gregory sunk his fangs into that squirming bag of flesh, like an ignorant fish, he opened up a door to the Sackville-Bagges' dark history that I would rather not recall.

Centuries ago the clan made a firm pact to never touch the stuff again, and we slowly waned off of the red sin. I refuse to be yanked around by the humiliating addiction and allow my family to reach the repulsive level of those gluttonous bastards who turned us into monsters. They greedily slurped up all our mortality and did not care for anything other than the thirst and the thrill of the hunt.

Sharply pausing in his nonchalant gait, Gregory turns around and aims his cold stare at my own glowering gaze. "Well," he states, "you're the traitor, forever denying the truth of us. We are the dark Gods, but you've turned us into cowards! Skulking around our holes like worms!"

I do not like his tone or where this conversation turns to. His portrayal of me is unsightly. I've done what is necessary to keep this family alive. I am no coward! I would like to see what Gregory's foolhardy, master plan is. What he would do if he were head of the clan.

"What would you have us do?"

"Fight back! Make these mortals' blood run cold," Gregory shouts with fervent enthusiasm. Lost in his tirade, Gregory eagerly thrusts his fists into the air, longing to start a vampire war.

I scoff, "And you could do it Gregory. You are young, strong, ruthless, and willing to risk a stake to the heart to prove it." Praise rains down from my words; it ridicules my son's grandeur crusade and turns it into a laughable delusion. It is a fool's strategy.

"Better a stake than this prison," he growls.

No one sides with Gregory on this matter. Rudolph trembles with rage at his brother's imprudent actions. Rudolph has always loathed being a vampire, and Freda and Anna slink in the shadows. They know to keep quiet and let me deal with Gregory and when his bloodthirsty demeanor comes forth.

Gregory and I are similar in many ways. I see a lot of my younger self in him, and it is a scary sight to behold. His current ideals practically mirror my past ones. He has proven to me that he would do anything for the clan.

The atmosphere gives an illusion of calm as our sharpened insults glide seamlessly across the air, aimed like Rookery's deadly stakes. Even our way of offending the other is similar.

I share a great empathy with Gregory. However, his belief that I am an ignorant child is one I will not tolerate! I will crush his views and force him to see reason.

I bellow, "Do you think me oblivious?"

"What does it matter to you what I think? _If_ I think?"

It is a low blow. He was always a good soldier, a good protector when I could not tend to the family. He never once questioned me when he should have. Our past is regrettable.

"It matters greatly. I feel your sting."

I do. His words are like thin blades dipped in garlic. I have dragged him with me, through the darkest of times our family faced. I have shared his confusion, anger, hatred, pain, and failed to wash him of it.

"But _you_ are Frederick the Great. You feel _nothing_!"

How I wish he would stop viewing me as the vampire I was; I am no longer the same vampire. Gregory adored and looked up to me for guidance when we were first turned. He admired my power and ruthlessness. I filled his head with my ignorant ideals and took him out human hunting during the hysterics. I instilled into his skull to do _anything_ to protect the family. He was the eldest, and he needed to shelter sensitive Freda, young Anna, and Rudolph when I was not there.

That cruelty and fierceness sticks to my eldest like a pesky leech, even when the hysterics withered and there is no longer any need for mercilessness. I truly did not feel back then. Feelings would have gotten me staked within seconds. It is a shame Gregory's heart is tainted by my wrong ways.

I shake with terrible emotion, and I allow myself to become vulnerable at the most inopportune moment. The retort loaded on the tip of my tongue is dismembered. Our argument is put on hold, indefinitely. How horrid it would be if Gregory and I die here with detestation for the other.

The exploding light leisurely sears my flesh away. The stink of rotting skin fills the air. My family's tortured screams merge with my own in a twisted symphony. _Rookery_ is the creator of this perpetual torment. How I wish I could push my way through the flames, leap out of the light infested crypt, and die with the hunter's severed head in the palm of my hand!

But I have more honorable duties that I am obliged to.

Using my waning energy, I raise my elegant cape in a feeble attempt to cast a dark shadow onto my family. I stand tall in the lethal light's path; I order my legs to continue to hold my weight up and not buckle on me due to the light's abhorrence of our kind.

I howl, "Run!"

It is a pointless plea. There is nowhere to run to. The brutal light devours everything.

There is a deafening _crash_, and then friendly darkness retaliates to banish the evil luminosity. The piercing screams cease. My family is spared from further agony. I, however, feel no different from seconds before. My flesh burns all over! My one relief is that my family is alive and mostly unharmed.

My head falls, and my body sways uselessly. I collapse into Freda's caring arms. She gently guides me towards the steps. My family flocks to me, assessing the damage. Freda glides her fingertips through my tangled hair. Anna offers her lap as a pillow. Rudolph loyally sits by my side. Gregory shies away after I meet his troubled eyes.

The sympathizer grins like a mad vampire. Cheerfulness and pride radiates off of his small form. He must have quite the arm to dismantle the weapon.

"I found out about the coat of arms! It's Lord McAshton's, my father's boss. The missing stone must be at his house! Did you hear me, Sir?" Tony asks, with his brows knitted in confusion.

I blink, slowly. My eyelids flutter open and shut.

"You barely saved my life."

"He is very, very weak," Freda utters, solemnly.

"I know just what you need," Tony beams so brightly it hurts my eyes.

* * *

One second I am in the crypt, surrounded by my family, plus the sympathizer. Now, cows and stacks of hay surround me. I cringe at the pungent stench of animal feces. How do I find myself in a barn? I have no recollection of traveling here.

Struggling a bit, I manage to sit up and dignify myself. My head turns towards the direction I hear Freda's voice. My eyes wince at the strong moonlight. I must be incredibly weak if mere moonlight burns my sight. I quickly force my gaze elsewhere. Judging by the voices, it appears that she is chatting with Tony. Rudolph and Anna are also near the mortal.

I turn towards the back of the barn since the dull light gives me a headache. I am surprised to see Gregory sprawled out next to me. His eyes stare blankly at the darkened ceiling. His appearance is disheveled and his movements are sloppy. When he notices my vigilance, he sits up.

He mutters, "I wish I had your strength of blood, Father. The moon still blesses you, and it calms me to know you've kept your capability after all these years."

Everything is blurry. My sharp senses are dulled and mess with my head. I regretfully miss half of what my son says, so I just curtly nod. Gregory's eyes briefly meet mine before he finds something else of greater interest to look at.

When Freda notices I'm awake she glides over to me and escorts me to the nearest cow. She even uses her compulsion to usher my meal into a state of calmness, so it will not go into frenzy when sink my pulsing fangs into it. I notice nothing else but the thumping of the beast's heart. I am so weak and _hungry_. Blood will solve _everything_.

Greedily, I sink my fangs into its meat, and my fingers dig into the animal's flesh. My fangs puncture its arteries and sweet blood flows into my mouth. The cow's grunts of discomfort barely reach my ears. I sigh contently as its blood eases my pain. I do not stop feeding until the cow is drained to the last drop. I lick the stray spatters of blood off of my lips.

I have not eaten this well in a long time, and I can finally think a little clearer again.

Tony leans casually against the door. I am amazed he is not ill from watching me feed so passionately. In fact, he seems to be in a state of awe. …Ah, yes. I remember now. He was the one who suggested this hunting ground. What a strange little mortal.

Continual moos of distress reach my ears. That is when everything really hits me. There is a reason why my family needs to feed as well. They too, were injured in the attack. I growl. It is my entire fault! I should have relocated my family right after Rookery's first assault! I was distracted. My eyes shift towards Tony.

It is odd. I feel absolutely nothing towards the boy. I do not feel like biting his head off and the heavy guilt remains on my shoulders alone. I made a folly and gave Rookery the perfect opportunity to ambush us. It is my mistake. I am slightly _proud_ that Tony managed to clean up my mess so pristinely.

Once everyone finishes devouring their meal, we converge at the center of the barn. I lean against a semi-rotted ladder since I am still feeble from the attack. I force myself to suppress a snarl when I observe Freda bound and muzzle Gregory like a rabid dog. The sight sickens me, but it is a necessary precaution, especially with Tony around. Who knows what the consequences of Gregory sampling a taste of human blood will be?

As we walk towards the exit I declare, "I must find a place to hide you children."

I have no inkling of what to do, especially with me so weak. The blood helped greatly, but it still feels like I have not eaten in three hundred years.

"You can stay at my house," Tony says without an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

"We need _darkness_, _dampness_, and _decay_."

I put good emphasis onto the three D's. I can already imagine the boy's home: Clean and with many windows overlooking Scotland's scenic beauty. I refuse to comply with the boy's request just because he fancies a vampire slumber party.

"Then you need our cellar!"

A basement does sound… _nice._

The offer appeals to Rudolph and Anna, if their puppy eyes mean anything.

I say, "I shall only accept your invitation out of sheer politeness and because other options are sparse." Tony smiles at me. "Well, lead the way. I would rather not squander the night."

I am elated it is a short walk to the boy's dwelling. If it were any longer, Freda would have insisted upon _carrying_ me all the way there. I refuse to be coddled any longer. I am full of health after drinking cows' blood. I look away from Freda's knowing gaze, when I stumble over the uneven terrain.

I wince at the resonating _bang_ when Tony shuts the large oak door and cringe when the boards _creak_ due to age and our heavy weight. It is an old home indeed. I worry his parents will hear us and come investigate. I do not need any _more_ humans stumbling upon our existence. Besides, it would take a lot of explaining and a little compulsion to justify our presence here, and I don't have the energy for it tonight.

We descend into the basement, and it feels like I have walked into an icebox. The scent of musk and mold reaches my nostrils. Thick layers of dust cover the heaps of broken knickknacks and tattered furniture. I can even hear mice scurrying about the maze of odds and ends.

Tony bows his head in shame and mumbles, "I'm sorry it's-"

"Perfect!" Freda insists with great joy in her heart.

I have to agree. Many vampire clans would fancy this place if they did not have to share it with the upstairs neighbors.

Everyone inspects the place, and searches for the ideal spot to doze off in during the day. Rudolph and Gregory prefer the classic to humans anyway, coffin approach. Rudolph hops into a wooden crate while Gregory nestles into a wicker chest. I find my way to a comfy looking armchair and recline on it. Anna and Freda follow my lead and claim lounge chairs with tattered, moth-bitten blankets.

"I need to go upstairs, but have a good days sleep! And don't worry I'm on it," The boy's enthusiasm is strangely soothing. My eyelids gradually shut.

"On what dear?" Freda asks.

We are both perplexed by Tony's odd manner of speaking, but I am too tired to utter a word.

"Finding the amulet, _Mother_. That's how _we_ kids talk today." I presume Rudolph learned this modern jargon from Tony.

Hmm, it seems I have just mentally called the boy by his actual name instead of substituting it with one of my numerous nicknames. When did I start referring to him by his given name? I have not a clue. The word _Tony_ sounds so natural every time I think of it. I fear I have been using it for a while now. I am too exhausted to pick apart the meaning of my new discovery, so I hand the reins over to my subconscious.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy lately, and when I did end up getting some spare time to write I had a tendency to procrastinate and not write. Hopefully, I got the tone and characterizations right. I haven't touched this fic in a while, and my writing's a little rusty. I also plan on doing a little art project, so I'm unsure when I will be able to post the next chapter. I'm shooting for early August, but my estimate might change.**

**Anyway, if it isn't too much trouble leave a review! They really make my day, and I'd love to know what you think. Constructive crit is helpful too. Thanks for reading!**

**Posted: 7-19-10**

**Revised: 8-18-13**


	4. My Kin

**Sympathy for the Undead**

**By:**

**Saslyax**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"**My Kin"**

* * *

"_Gone_. All of them."

Empty makeshift beds, Gregory's muzzle and bindings lay on the ratty wicker chest, traces of dusty footprints, fallen strands of hair, and a faint scent, are all that remain of my children. I must have been in a healing slumber to sleep through their day-walking maneuverings. Dusk arrived only moments ago. The children have been gone for quite a while.

Did they even get a glimpse of repose? The comet summons all of its lost souls, to gaze upon it tonight. They must have felt the burden to free us from our vampire curse. If only they did not feel like they have to bare the weight of my responsibilities. I lay useless like a crippled man. How I fail my children!

Tony must be the little devil on my children's shoulders. My claws dig into the arms of the moth-bitten chair. This human manages to turn our ways upside down. We Sackville-Bagges always stick together and avoid humans. Now, my children fearlessly head off into dangers. I am not sure whether this is fate's humor. Maybe it is finally time for my children to age, spread their bat wings, and fly into adulthood, with my approval or not.

"They could have gone to the cliff. Tonight is the night. Mortality beckons." Freda's eyes sparkle with the light of the moon. I have not seen her eyes twinkle in this manner since lifetimes ago. It brings a smile to my face.

For once, I too feel something deep within me, telling me fate may favor us tonight. It is an odd, foolish comfort.

Quickly, my eyes widen, my undead heart shrieks as if staked, and I frantically pat my chest, praying it is not true. Its familiar weight has to be around my neck! It always is. The key to our salvation is out of my protective care!

"Gregory! He has stolen the amulet." I look as if I am on my death coffin. My skin can be no paler. I dwell on the human blood he drank and his rant about grandeur warfare. "He will crush our hopes. His final mockery."

Freda strides over and sits next to my frail side. She continually shakes her head and gently grasps my trembling hands.

"No. He is a rebel, but that treachery is beyond him." Her words are soft as silk, and her smile is full of certainty. "If he has taken the amulet, it is to make the call."

Kind Freda. Always thinking the better of people. I am not sure if Gregory will call the clans, or throw the amulet into the sea. I stare into Freda's eyes and her faith floods into my veins. Mother's instinct is usually right about these things, but I have to prepare for the worst outcome. I must pay the consequences for my son's actions, for I was chosen to be the amulet's keeper.

Slowly, I sit up and pull up towards my dearest Freda. It is as if I am under her vampire influence. I believe my son will make the right choice: Mortality. Freda manages to grab my heartstrings once more.

Mesmerized, I say, "Then we should go to the cliff too." I can barely look at my lovely, as I whisper the truth, "I am still very weak. I will fall from the sky, if I flew."

"We'll find a way," she smiles.

"-Not like him to stay out this late!" It is the sound of pure, parental worry. I know it all too well.

Dear Lord. The awful spousal shouting rings in my sensitive eardrums. How did I remain ignorant to our company upstairs, until this very moment? I pray our family squabbles are not as deafening to the outside's ear.

"What's "_like him_" these days, every since he met _that_ Rudolph," says a more composed male voice. They must be Tony's parents.

"I thought you _liked_ him?"

"I never really met him. Well, I mean, I did, but he was wrapped in foil."

I cannot contain my grin. I glance at the crisp rolls of silver shreds littering the floor. My children must have used this as a sun shield. I should be livid at their idiotic wit, but my chest puffs outward and my heart swells. My brilliant children!

However, I do not like how rudely they talk about _my_ son. Rudolph has impeccable manners and a capable head and heart. These _commoners_ have no respect. They only carry foul words, filthy garbs, and not a gram of honor to their name, if they dare misjudge my son!

"I know, but we've never even seen him," Tony's mother persists.

"We've never even met his parents," the male sighs.

She continues, "That's it! I'm calling the cops. Or the coppers, whatever you call them here!"

They finally show eye to the folly of their parental skills. If only they know of the threats their son faces by fraternizing with vampires, but we do not need anymore hindering, human interference! My eyes meet Freda's, and we know what to do to rectify this slopping situation.

We gracefully fly out through the spider web-cracked cellar window, in our noble bat forms. We make haste to change back once in the moonlight's full glow. Freda gives the door a firm knock.

Our poise is straight, our etiquette is at full power, despite the jabs to our son, and our charming compulsion is ready to pacify the minds of two, worried parents.

Freda leans against the oak doorframe. The moonlight highlights her dark beauty. She gives Robert a Siren's smile. Their eyes lock, and Robert is at Freda's seductive mercy.

Freda winks, gives a slight wave of hand, and says, "Hello, I am Freda Sackville-Bagge," Robert can barely form words due to my beloved's exquisiteness. He cannot think evenly enough to engage in formal introductions. "Rudolph's mother. I am sure you are worried about Tony."

"Tony?"

Now, Freda overdoes it. The man cannot think or breathe without my wife's tempting whispers.

"We know who he is! We want to know where-"

Ah, Tony's mother. It is my turn to step in. I appear from the shadows like a dark knight. My influence is not nearly as strong as Freda's, due to Rookery's assault, but she is entranced in seconds.

I steal her words away and say, "Tony is going to the cliff with Rudolph and Anna to watch the comet."

She still has some wit about her when she inquires about Anna. I continue, "She is our daughter. Dare I say your charming young man has cast quite a spell on her." I play with my words in a jesting manner.

"Frederick Sackville-Bagge, at your service." My lips graze over her succulent flesh. This woman is full of life. I can almost feel the life energy beneath her skin.

How I wish Freda to be alive and warm again, but our love has strengthened throughout the years. We never doubt the other's love, even when we make play with human minds like this.

Tony's mother is too flustered to make introductions either. She blushes at my charm and murmurs like a love-struck girl, "Hi." She blinks, slowly. "How about it, Bob? Want to see a comet?"

"Sure." Robert will follow Freda to the world's end, but then his face scrunches up in a disturbing way. "Are we supposed to be in costume, like you guys?"

"_Costume_?" We spit simultaneously.

What a terrible insult! Now I know where Tony gets his horrid manners. Our garbs are not as opulent as they used to be. Years of hiding in darkness rid us of our precious garnishments and riches, but our dress is still better than their odd, commoner's _costume_.

"Uh… Shakespearean aristocratic thing, like you guys?" Robert stutters, and he looks down at the dirt. His hands repetitively squirm about in a maddening way.

I strut forth with purpose, and I proudly state, "I do not wear the costume of an aristocrat. I _am_ an aristocrat!"

The foreplay of our vampire influence is over. We can finally aid out children like proper parents. We occupy part of their minds, and they feel our urgency to walk in the comet's full grace. It is the first time I feel something close to guilt at influencing humans. Tinkering with their minds is hardly the polite way to introduce ourselves to Tony's parents, but alas time is not on our side. We have to forgo the proper ways of etiquette, but maybe things can be genuine one day. They may be good companions, if we become human tonight.

They are so smitten with us; they overlook to shut the door. I flick my wrists to close it for them. I do not want any unwelcomed guests in Tony's home, when he provided shelter to us so graciously.

Another "car" as Tony's parents call it, approaches. It savagely roars at us, and its eyes glare searing light into my eyes. A distraught old man stumbles out of the "car," with a wooden stake and hammer in his trembling hands. He reeks of Rookery; Has Rookery hired an amateur in his mad quest?

My eyes narrow at the intruder, and Tony's parents sense our uneasiness. We take a wary step back into the shadows, while they move closer towards this uninvited guest, as if to guard us.

The man proclaims, "Hold up, Thompson! I've got a job for you! You might not like it. Oh, we didn't like it three hundred years ago, but we did out duty. That's the point. _Duty_." The man holds his hands up high to display his axe and gives us a crude show of vampire staking. "Use the blunt end of the axe. One. Two. Three. Rip! It's over."

"What are you talking about?" Bob does that ugly gesture with his face again. Freda and I are baffled too, but we stay composed. Who is this man? Rookery is the only hunter around that I know of.

"You have to drive this stake through Tony's heart."

His portrayal of staking Tony is grotesque. I can picture his previous staking motions, but this time, Tony replaces some unknown vampire. I want to drain this human of all his blood, and then stake him myself! Our minds are still linked with Tony's parents. Our emotions drive and feed off each other.

"Oh, my God!" Lady Dottie screams, and her hand races to her own heart.

It is my shock, as well as hers. He talks about staking a child just because he is a sympathizer! He is as filthy as Rookery.

The old man has the gall to cheerfully smile at us. "No worries! He's already dead. He's a _vampire_, Bob. It's not easy for a father to hear, but your son's a bloodsucking fiend!"

"Okay, don't worry. I'll handle this." Bob turns to face us for the first time since this man appeared. Just what we need: attention on actual vampires.

"Take them." The man shoves the tools of murder forth. "You'll thank me in the morning."

Robert growls, "I've had enough of all you people and all your vampire bullshit! And don't call Tony a vampire _ever_ again! And how dare you embarrass me and my wife in front of our guests?" He points his hand to us once more. "These are aristocrats!"

Freda really pours her ferocious anger into the normally mild Robert. Without her influence, he may not have lashed out at his higher so cheekily. Even though Freda lends her assertiveness, these emotions and words are Robert's. I am almost giddy Robert puts Tony's safety before employment obligations.

"Aristocrats?" The man puts on his eyeglass to inspect us closer. He will notice what we are soon, so I step in and give this old fool some of my vampire influence. It is aggressive and forceful; unlike the calm, seductive way we compelled Tony's parents.

"Yes, my Lord. And Tony happens to be my son's best friend. And Robert is right. Tony is no vampire. Now drop that axe and _take your leave_." It is increasingly difficult to show politeness to this, this _human_!

I dwell on his words, of Tony being one of the undead. I think of Gregory, but I am convinced Rudolph would not allow Tony to become condemned to our fate. I am certain of my words. Tony is just a sympathizer. I will _make _this human know this!

"Yeah_, take your leave_, or _you'll_ be building your own gold course, _Buddy_!" My anger is so tangible that Robert mimics part of my words in a fashion that he would not normally speak.

"Alright. I'm leaving." His weapons slip from his sweaty palms, and he returns to his "car" with a blank mind.

"You hear that, Dottie? I told him to _take his leave_!"

"You were wonderful."

The couple embrace, and Lady Dottie is content with Robert's aggressive tone. I sense that she was never really fond of Robert's boss. We have to cut their mini victory short.

Freda reminds, "Bob, the comet."

Robert nods his head and takes the wheel of this horseless carriage. I open the door to this odd carriage, for Lady Dottie, and my manners as keen as ever. "My Lady."

I glare at the old fool still observing us in his "car." I sense new blood nearby. I know the newly turned vampire will take care of this fool when our influence ends, and he realizes what we _actually_ are. This man will not interfere with us ever again. The fledgling understands what he must do. It is not of my approval, but he threatened Tony! The man will pay dearly.

I do not look forward to being in one of these mortal's four-wheeled death carriages, but it is the only way we can travel to the cliff in time. How I miss horse and carriage. There is a lot less fire and gut spilling involved. I do wonder what magic is involved to get this heavy thing to move without horse. How I would rather fly in the sky's vast hand. I try to settle in the plush seating.

Only moments into the drive, the haunting ring of the call soothes my itching discomfort. Freda and I glance at the other, and we know that it is Gregory. Freda was right! How could I ever doubt my son? I need to see him. I do not like how we last spoke to the other.

I lean forwards and ask, "Robert, could you drive a little faster, please?"

"Darling, do you hear?" Freda sounds so elated. It has been a long time since we were close enough to call the clans.

"Hear what?" Dottie turns around and asks. I forget my influence on her is feeble.

"The call," Freda explains like it is clear as night.

"It is Gregory, our eldest son. He is calling the clan." I try to put more power within my words. She gives me a hesitant looks, but turns around and accepts my clarification. How Freda forgets Lady Dottie is not underneath my full power.

Robert, still underneath Freda's full influence shrugs off our odd responses and complies with our wishes.

Gregory and Anna are the first to arrive at the cliff. I am glad to step out of that infernal "car" and see my children safe. Anna runs over to us and explains how Rudolph and Tony are after the stone. I give her a pat on the head for assisting Rudolph and Tony. How I always brushed my daughter off and treated her like a wilting blossom.

"May their quest be fruitful," I tell her.

For the sake of our mortality, their quest must be bountiful.

I turn to my eldest. "Thank you, Gregory." I smile and nod at my son.

How it ailed me to see them frozen in time. I am so honored to have my children. They move forwards with the drive of the comet: Gregory is ready to embrace humanity, Anna possess a mind sharp as her mother's, and Rudolph has finally made a good friend for the first time since he has been turned.

Gregory swirls the amulet faster in the air. The call rings louder, and it quickly screams to the other vampire clans that are near. They flock and flood the overlook by the sea. It is a wondrous sight to behold. Vampires at peace, ready to be human once more.

I almost forget about Tony's parents. Freda's influence still weighs heavy on Robert, but mine wagers. I hear Lady Dottie's shrieks of shock. Not all the other clans have gotten by on mere cow's blood. Their blood is a delicacy for a flock of hungry vampires. I shoo them away and put Tony's parents underneath my protective wing.

I declare, "Leave them alone. They are friends."

I hear the murmurs of disbelief and doubt within the clans. It is understandable since I was very hostile to humans the last time we gathered, but I stand strong. I put on a show of authority. I do not need a vampire uprising. Even in my weakened state, I flare out my powers. I am still the leader they chose, and I prove that I have grown better, despite my misgivings.

The agony of the wait is tense. The comet glows and taunts us that we have little time. I feel like the feeble child and a wicked parent, for putting such a huge responsibility on two small children. I deserve a stake to the heart.

I face the vast clans and state, "After all of our wandering, all of our waiting, I have left our fate in the hands of two small boys. It is my entire fault. I will not even ask for your forgiveness. I do not deserve it." I cannot even face their horrified, disgusted looks. My eyes shift towards the ground, and I feel as foul as Rookery. I can barely stand to be within my own skin. I await to face their ruthless retribution.

"Tony's near. There in the sky!" Anna jumps and excitedly points to the sky.

Rudolph and Tony descend from the clouds. The comet highlights them in a holy glow. Even if they do not have the stone, I am glad for their safety. I do hope the clans do not lash out at my family and human friends.

His concerned parents smother Tony, and I embrace my entire clan, even though show of compassion is ill suited in front of a crowd of anxious vampires.

I am shocked when Tony parts through the sea of vampires and tugs on my robes. He grins, "I think you've been looking for this." Tony holds up the glistening beauty of the Stone of Attamon. He is eager to relinquish its power to my.

I gently take it from his small hands. "The stone!" I am surprised by his diligence to us. He found the stone in days, when I could not find it in centuries!

I look down and smile brightly at Tony, "Thank you, my friend." I turn towards the rest of the vampires and yell, "The Stone of Attamon is ours! " I hold the stone high, for all to see.

We howl into the night at out victory. I hold up both the stone and the amulet for the comet to see. I begin to chant the archaic words that bring our salvation. The red glow of the comet showers upon the stone, granting us its magical properties. We are all mesmerized by the comet's beam, until this damnable floating contraption blocks our view.

Rookery rides atop it and laughs like a mad man. He kicks the stone out of my hand, and I fear it will be like three centuries ago, when his ancestor foiled our ceremony. Rookery catches the stone and cackles manically. He proclaims, "I'm going to send you all to Hell!"

I hiss at the prospect of him condemning my family to an eternity of tortures. I leap for his throat, but he takes out his glowing cross. I am instantly repelled and blinded by unholy light. Rookery spins in a circle, creating a protective, vampire-free zone. We all shriek as we are uselessly repelled and singed by his cross.

Fortunately, Tony's parents hastily leap into the battlefield. They give Rookery a well-deserved beating, especially Lady Dottie. Rookery tries to repel the humans with the cross, but laughably fails. A few punches to the face, a nice jab to the gut, and a good shove off the cliff. They are just like their son. Compassionate and brave. These strangers help us even without the use of our influence.

The stone flies out of Rookery's filthy fingers and lands in Tony's welcoming arms. Once again, our fate is in his hands.

Rudolph shouts over the panicking crowd, "Tony, you know what we want! Wish it!"

I am surprised the boy knows what we truly desire, but I have full faith he will grant us our wish. Tony's nose scrunches up, as he concentrates. I witness his full desire to help us. I can practically hear his mental chanting. The comet's beam shoots towards Tony's skyward arms.

After a brief pause, the comet's power creeps along our feet. I can no longer focus on Tony, only on the comet's magnificent pull. I manage to glance at Freda, and we share one, last happy smile in our vampire existence.

I feel the power of the comet beckoning me. I turn to face Tony, the boy that saved us all. I smile at him. It is the only thing I can do at the moment, with the lull of the comet pulling me away from reality. I want to say "thank you," but I do not have time. The crimson mist begins to fog my mind. I feel memories dying and modern, Earth knowledge replacing them.

However, I have a feeling I will meet Tony in another life and get the opportunity to express my gratitude. He is part of my family, and I never forget kin.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Sorry for the very long update… I hope this chapter is still worthy after all these years. I promise to finish this story. Just one more chapter to go. I have the majority of it planned out. Hopefully, I'll finish it soon.**

**Posted: 8-22-13**


	5. Familiar Stranger

**Sympathy for the Undead**

**By:**

**Saslyax**

* * *

**Chapter V**

"**Familiar Stranger"**

* * *

My dearest brother Von and his fiancé, Elizabeth, passed away too soon. A drunk driver killed them, on their way to visit our estate. The foul man got off on light charges, due to his fame and the money stashed away in politicians' pockets.

Sadly, the Sackville-Bagge name does not go as far as it used to in political circles. Our history tells of a branch of ancestors that sullied our noble name, and we still suffer the consequences.

Gregory shuts himself in his room, listening to terrible music. He sneaks out often, now. He probably gets inebriated or smokes marijuana. No amount of punishment or parental talks cures him of his bad habits and poor choice of friends. I watch as his grades slip and his hatred for me grows. I do not want to lose my eldest son too.

Rudolph has distanced himself from his friends. He shoves them away and chooses to sit underneath a tree in the yard, sullenly playing his Gameboy Color. He yearns to visit Von and Elizabeth's grave often, but it is too far of a walk; it is a few hours drive away.

When he is not playing video games, Rudolph wanders through the local cemetery, and sometimes I have to pick him up, where I find him curled up in the grass, in a fitful sleep. Rudolph has terrible nightmares that he cannot remember. He runs about at night in a sleepy terror. I have to guide him back to bed and assure him everything is fine.

I hear Anna cry herself to sleep every night. She tries her best to hide her tears, but she can never banish the red tinge in her eyes. She sits in her room and writes sorrowful poetry. How I miss the daughter that dreams about finding her one true love. It is a thought I never thought possible.

Everybody loved Uncle Von and Aunt Elizabeth. They were the fun grownups. I am the strict, overprotective father. The family begins to fall apart, all because of that dreadful man. He has never apologized to us. He only put on a pathetic show for the jurors at court. I hope he feels drenching guilt with every breath he takes.

Why did man create funerals? It only spreads sadness. I wanted a small funeral, but I was forced into a large gathering, filled with strangers, due to the Sackville-Bagge name. I can tell these strangers do not wish to mourn with us; they only show for courtesy and the hopes to sink their hands into our family's favor.

Fools, the lot of them.

I try my best to brighten up that dreary funeral pallor. Why do they all look the same? Depressingly plain and cheap air fresheners to hide the stench of death.

I place happy photos in a memorial. I dowse the room with sunflowers and daisies that Elizabeth loved so much. I bought the best double casket, made of the finest wood and had it especially engraved. I place a rose in their stiff hands and forever shut the casket. Their corpses too gruesomely mangled for any eye to see. The mortician did her best.

Few tears are shed, forceful hugs passed around like candy, and so many empty apologies hushed into my ears. A simple apology will not make up for this tragedy! Von and Elizabeth deserve a better service than this monstrosity!

After the procession, the hearse drops off their casket, and it is buried in a cemetery, in our hometown, a few hours away.

After that, we gather in a small room, and the will is read. We find out that there is an old estate in Von's name. Apparently, it belonged to our ancestors hundreds of years ago. I never knew of it, and Von never touched the place. It is right in our hometown, in the heart of Scotland. My parents never spoke a word of the place.

I hear the gossip about the estate. How my ancestors cursed it. They brought shame upon their noble name, and got themselves hung at the gallows during the witchcraft hysterics. My acquaintances tell me not to step one foot into the place. It will only bring horrors upon our family. It has been abandoned for over three hundred years. I am not a superstitious man, and I think a change of scenery will help ease the hearts of my family.

It will take a few months for the place to become livable. It is filthy and falling to shambles. I occasionally travel there and oversee the repairs. I make sure contractors modernize the place, but keep to the old structure and history of the estate. I do not wish to insult my falsely accused ancestors. It is a cheery shade of color, for a cursed home. Not quite to my tastes, but hopefully it is a sign of healing for us all.

Gregory protests the move. We fight so loudly; the neighbors can hear our bitter words. Gregory even has the audacity to threaten to move out, even though he is underage. I sometimes wonder if Gregory just looks for an opportunity to argue with me. He always disobeys me. He storms to his room, and I hear his screaming music from his upstairs bedroom.

However, I am surprised I am met with little protest from Freda, Rudolph, and Anna. I thought they would not want to uplift their familiar roots and strive to make friends in a strange, new town. They are _almost_ happy for the change. It is the first time I see something of a smile on Rudolph and Anna's faces.

After the civil talk with the rest of the family, I stalk upstairs. Gregory's music has silenced. I begin to worry he will stick to his word. I peek open his door, and I see him humming and packing his bags, while listening to his CD player, with headphones clamped to his ears. He stuffs his bags into the closet, out of sight. I gently close the door.

I stay up into the late hours of the night. Freda snores lightly beside me. Gregory does not even try to run away; he is sound asleep underneath his blankets, with a slight smile on his face. Maybe he is actually happy about the move?

I do not understand this strange spell that seems to cast itself upon our family, but I welcome it.

The estate happens to be closer to my new job, a promotion I have been eager to take. It is also near Von and Elizabeth's grave, and I hope this does not set back the family even further, especially Rudolph. But it feels _right_ to return to my birthplace. Something tells me this move is for the better. I do not put faith in religion or the supernatural, but I feel like something strong wants me there.

The months pass by quickly and today is moving day. Boxes are crammed into the moving van, and we bid our farewells to our old home. Now that it is empty it looks as if we never belonged here in the first place.

We arrived to the estate in a few hours. It is ancient, magnificent, and retains the heart and charm of the three-hundred-year-old estate, even with the modernization.

Our new home is very spacious, enough room for my noble family. I walk inside, and it feels so empty, but that will quickly change when we fill it with our belongings that seem to fit well here.

Gregory screams echo through the house, "I've found my room!"

As long as it is not the master bedroom, I am fine with it.

Rudolph and Anna gather the last few things from the moving van that is light enough to carry. They are eager to have their possessions back in sight. I head back outside to keep an eye on the movers. I do not want them carelessly handling our belongings. Some are very timeworn and fragile.

Anna and Rudolph drag their suitcases along. I go over to help them. I do not want them to struggle and break their backs, but then they pause, as if cast in ice. I hear a haunting whistle. Vague, dreamlike thoughts flow through my mind. I cannot make sense of them; they are too abstract.

The whistling sounds so familiar. I move further outside to try and find the source. I stop when I see my two children burst into smiles. They have not been so joyous in such a long time. Gregory comes outside, with Freda not too far behind, and he too smiles. It is an astounding miracle.

All of my children flock to a boy, even Gregory, whom normally wallows in his teenage angst and screaming music and does not associate with children. They chatter away in the square of a quaint marketplace. People haggle and quickly pass by this beautiful sight. I am happy to see them make friends so quickly, especially Rudolph whom pushed all his old friends away.

Two adults smile at us. I assume they are the boy's parents. Something seems familiar about this family. I politely smile back at them. They may become good friends, especially since that boy of theirs brings delight to my children's faces. They crowd around this one boy and chat and laugh like they have met an old friend. Something seems special about this small, blonde-haired boy, with round glasses. It is an odd feeling.

Then I hear what the boy _speaks_ about. How all of _us_ used to be vampires! My children nod in agreement and talk to this kid like they are old friends familiar with this mental story. The boy must have heard the rumors about our family's dark past and spreads false tales!

I stride forward and yell, "Children! You still have a lot of unpacking to do!"

They frown and reluctantly leave the boy's side. I am met with much protest.

Freda jabs me in the side and snaps, "Frederick! They were happy and making friends! Unpacking can wait."

I growl, "I do not like the stories that child puts into my children's heads!"

"Dad, I hate you!" Rudolph growls.

"Yeah!" Anna agrees.

The strange boy's smile turns into tears as I usher my family away. I only feel slightly bad.

My words end the happy gathering, and my family returns to unpacking, with frowns on their faces. It seems unfitting for such a beautiful day.

* * *

With my blessing or not, my children continue to associate with this boy. Tony Thompson is his name. I do pray his schizophrenic delusions are not contagious. There is no such thing as vampires and vampire hunters.

I moved to help the family, but I seem to have ostracized myself from them. They all adore and support this insane child. He will put them all in the mental ward, if this continues. All I hear nowadays is vampire this and vampire that!

Though something about his words sounds familiar in my heart, but I refuse to allow this nonsense to enter my head! I mention to Tony's parents, Robert and Dottie that their son should receive mental aid, but they shout my ears off with commoner insults. They are no better. They are just as delusional. Insisting that _I_ was a vampire! The entire family belongs in an asylum!

In those few minutes of locking eyes with that Thompson boy, Rudolph found his best friend, known throughout the town to be obsessed with vampires. Days turn into weeks of having to tolerate this imp's presence in my home. The child is sane enough to know I dislike him. I feel his discomfort every time we bump into each other. He quickly and politely makes excuses to escape my withering gaze. He never stays for dinner or sleeps over, and I refuse to have my children go over to his insane shack in the woods.

I keenly watch Rudolph and Tony play their Gameboys underneath the shade of a tree. Playing a game called Pokémon or whatever silly nonsense kids like these days. I sit on the back patio, pretending to read a book. My ears are astute to their conversation.

They pause their games and Tony whispers, "Why does everyone remember about being vampires, except your dad. He hates me." Tony looks down at his game and continues pressing buttons.

Rudolph thinks hard and after a few moments of silence he replies, "I think it's because Father tried so hard to make us human. It was all he every wanted for us, for centuries. I think it might have made it harder for him to remember. Denial I guess."

"I guess it makes sense," Tony mumbles.

Rudolph puts his arms around Tony and says, "Don't worry, Dude. He'll remember. Father really likes you and he'll never forget what you did for us!"

"Thanks, Dude."

They continue their game; I slam my book shut and walk into the estate.

To my shock Tony decides to stay for one of Freda's home-cooked dinners. We all gather in the formal dinning room. Everyone is silent, expecting me to scream and kick the imp out of the house for good.

Freda goes into the kitchen to get dessert; Gregory excuses himself to the bathroom; and it is Anna's turn to clear the table. She soon joins Freda in the kitchen. Rudolph stays by Tony's side, afraid I might strangle the poor shaking boy.

After dessert, Tony gathers his belongings and says his goodbyes to everyone. I walk the runt to the door. Tony pauses on his way out. He stares at his feet before meeting my stern eye. He takes off a weird necklace he always wears and says, "Sir, this belongs to you." He holds out an elegant amulet, far too expensive for commoners. He probably stole it.

It would be a kind gesture, but the boy believes this thing gave us humanity. I slap it away from me, and the boy looks hurt and close to tears, but I do not give a damn. Enough of this vampire nonsense!

Tony runs to into his parent's car, and he does not bother to retrieve the fallen necklace that he always likes to fiddle with. Against my better will, I pick it up and put it in my pocket. It is uncomforting holding that thing, never mind wearing it.

I suppose no one saw or heard our little spat, or I would have had a good scolding from Freda or the Thompsons. Surprisingly Robert and Dottie can be tolerable company when they learned to shut their mouths about vampires.

Later that night, I shove the necklace into my bedside dresser, fully prepared to return it to the little runt tomorrow.

It is like any other night. I change into silk pajamas, brush my teeth, and kiss my sweet Freda goodnight. I fall asleep, prepared for another day of frustrating work and more frustrating coworkers.

03:05 The clock reads.

My heart threatens to pump out of my chest, and I lay shaken in my bed, woken up in a disgusting sweat from a nightmare. I never remember dreams. It is the same case with this one, but strange words linger in the back of my mind: _It's straight to Hell with you!_

I get up and find Freda fast asleep, along with all of my children. They are all safe sleeping in their beds. I glance at that draw on my way back to bed. I take out the amulet and it feels comforting in the palm of my hand. I hesitantly place it around my neck, and I return to sleep easily. I feel relaxed wearing this trinket.

The next day, after work, I watch Tony and Rudolph playing together, as per usual. I approach the boy. He looks intimidated by me. I take off my source of comfort from my neck. I hand the amulet back to Tony and say, "You deserve to keep this, my friend."

My word sound odd, almost foreign in my mouth, but Tony smiles and gives me a big hug, and I do not shove him away. It feels as if a stranger has possessed my body, or maybe something lost is slowly returning to my heart.

Rudolph grins and I hear him say, "I told you so."

Talk of vampires cease whenever I am in their company. I know everyone mentions the V word at least every once in a while, even if I cannot always catch them in the act. I may not believe Tony's story like the rest of my family. I am still wary of this crazy kid, but he somehow seems to have squirmed his way into a deep crevice in my heart. For now, Tony will have to slowly earn my trust and true compassion because vampires really do not exist.

**The End**

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone! It's always been a tradition of mine to watch this every Halloween. I've watched this movie so many times! Well, it took a while, but this fic is done. I took a lot more liberties with the ending than the movie gave us. I hope you all enjoyed it. This ending seems to fit my story better. I may post more Little Vampire fics in the future.**

**Posted: 10-31-13**


End file.
